The primary objective of this project is to investigate the viability of Black colleges and Universities as cancer information conduits to the black community. The Comprehensive Minority Program, Division of Extramural Activities, National Cancer Institute in a joint effort with the Office of Cancer Communications is to soliciting proposals to establish black college-based awareness programs to assist in the dissemination of information about cancer to the black population, which has higher incidence and mortality rates than the general population. The intent of this solicitation is to support an intervention research program to test information diffusion strategies that are: (1) effective in the black community; (2) are practical to implement; and (3) employ a community intervention approach, working through community organizations and individuals capable of influencing large groups of people.